


Малиновка и кот

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adultery, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Card Games, Court Intrigues, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Out of Character, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Как Арлетта Савиньяк стала героиней собственной притчи.
Relationships: Arlette Savignac/OMC, Carolina Arigot/Master Capotta (Reflections of Eterna), Catharina Arigot Ollar/Justin Pridd
Kudos: 1





	Малиновка и кот

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE rare pairings  
> В конце фика оба пейринга разбиваются.   
> Автор недолюбливает Арлетту.

Этим вечером в доме Капуль-Гизайлей опять играли. Андре Креспен наблюдал за партией в тонто, чувствуя себя шелудивым котом, который пробрался в господскую кухню за куском вырезки. Сесть за обитый сукном стол он не мог, поскольку, проигравшись в пух и прах, до сих пор не рассчитался с долгом. Но возможность окунуться в атмосферу азарта, вдохнуть ароматы изысканных вин, снова поцеловать ручку прекрасной Эжени все равно выманила его в салон из съемной квартиры. 

— Барон? 

От неожиданности Андре едва не забрызгал «Дурной слезой» свой лучший камзол. Растянув губы в улыбке, он обернулся и выдавил: 

— Граф Ариго, какая встреча!

Брат королевы самодовольно усмехнулся. Андре с затаенной завистью оглядел его костюм. Бордовый кафтан с золотым шитьем, тончайшее кружево манжет, рубиновые пуговицы в обрамлении солнечных опалов — да его цены наверняка хватит, чтобы купить тройку недурственных линарцев! А ведь на Ги Ариго еще красовалась усыпанная каменьями перевязь, драгоценная шпага, перстни... 

— Я бы хотел сказать вам пару слов с глазу на глаз, — Ги Ариго кивнул в сторону ближайшего алькова. 

На душу Андре упал неподъемный камень. Несомненно, речь пойдет о том самом проигрыше — пять тысяч таллов, коим неоткуда было взяться у дворянина, чей отец, благодаря своей скупости, давно стал притчей во языцех. Впрочем, понимая, что от разговора никак не отвертеться, Андре поплелся следом за Ги Ариго. 

— Думаю, вы уже догадались о цели нашей беседы, — произнес тот, когда бархатная портьера скрыла их от прочих гостей. 

— Да, — мысленно помянув Леворукого, Андре принялся упрашивать. — Сударь, молю вас снова дать мне отсрочку. Я отправил письмо папеньке, и он в скором времени вышлет мне требуемую сумму. 

Ги Ариго саркастично изогнул губы. 

— Быстрее в Закате выпадет снег, чем Альбер Креспен станет выплачивать карточные долги своих сыновей. 

— Я попрошу взаймы, — Андре прекрасно понимал, что никто из его знакомых не располагает таким состоянием, и хотел просто выгадать себе неделю-другую на раздумья. 

— У ваших дружков-гвардейцев? — усмехнулся Ги Ариго. — Сколько месяцев уйдет у них на то, чтобы наскрести пять тысяч? Я хочу получить свой выигрыш незамедлительно. Так долго оттягивать выплату — просто наглость, вам повезло, что я еще не ославил вас перед всем светом. 

— Я благодарен, сударь, — процедил Андре. Его мозг судорожно искал выход из тупиковой ситуации, но все найденные варианты были один другого хуже. 

— Карточный долг — это святое, — отчеканил Ги Ариго. — Когда я получу деньги? 

— У меня нет пяти тысяч, — через силу проговорил Андре. 

— Как же вы думаете расплачиваться? — поинтересовался Ги Ариго. 

— Я мог бы оказать вам какую-нибудь услугу, — без особой надежды предложил Андре. — Сделать что-нибудь... не слишком честное или не слишком законное. 

Ги Ариго смерил его надменным взглядом, но вместо того, чтобы осадить, задумался. Андре ждал вердикта, боясь утереть со лба выступившую испарину. Наконец тот произнес: 

— Пожалуй, могли бы. 

— Я готов, — не веря в свою удачу, выпалил Андре. 

— Есть одна дама, — осторожно начал Ги Ариго. — Я хочу, чтобы вы закрутили с ней роман. 

— Роман? — переспросил Андре. На столь легкое поручение он не смел и надеяться. — Желаете кого-то скомпрометировать? Или мне следует уговорить эту даму пойти под венец? 

Ги Ариго коротко рассмеялся. 

— Достаточно будет, если она просто перестанет совать нос в чужие дела. Впрочем, если вам удастся затащить ее к алтарю, я вас только поздравлю. 

— Я согласен, сударь, — заверил Андре. — Откройте же мне ее имя. 

***

Арлетта всей душой ненавидела двор: за его удушливый церемониал, приторную вежливость, повальное лицемерие, а главное — за то, что здесь она не принадлежала самой себе. От рассвета и до заката, от полудня и до полуночи жизнь статс-дамы подчинялась распорядку, установленному Ее Величеством. К счастью, юная Катарина, возвысившись, не забыла, кто первым приехал утешать Каро после смерти Пьера-Луи, и относилась к матушкиной подруге с должным уважением. Но Арлетте от того было ничуть не легче. Украшенные лепниной коридоры, анфилады королевских апартаментов и тенистые аллеи дворцового парка воскрешали в ее памяти картины прошлого. Вечная слежка, смех Франциска, ужимки Алисы... Все то, о чем она так старательно пыталась забыть тридцать лет в Савиньяке. 

Вон там, под платанами, Алиса любила проводить поэтические турниры среди воспитанниц... Арлетта замедлила шаг. Ружский дворец почти не изменился со времен покойной королевы. Нужно будет присоветовать Катарине хороших садовников и архитекторов, чтобы они все здесь перестроили. А пока — Арлетта потерпит, ведь кроме нее приглядеть за девочкой, так неожиданно прыгнувшей из графинь в королевы, больше некому. 

Бертрам откуда-то проведал, что юная Катарина питает нежные чувства к наследнику Приддов. Арлетта не выпытывала подробностей, потому что знала: Валмон не попросил бы ее вернуться ко двору, если бы того не требовала крайняя необходимость. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы Придды через любовника Катарины получили влияние на Фердинанда. Арлетта первой сказала об этом вслух, Бертрам лишь согласно кивнул. Обжегшись на молоке, потом дуешь и на воду, а предательство Борна научило всех их быть осторожными. 

«Летта, если бы я мог пристроить к ней свою дочь! Но Создатель подарил мне пятерых сыновей, — говорил Бертрам. — У Росио нет живых сестер. Урфрида в Бергмарк, Гизелла еще мала. Остаешься ты». 

Поэтому Арлетта упрятала подальше вдовьи наряды и на третий день после отъезда Бертрама выехала в Олларию. 

— Сударыня, погодите, вы потеряли цветок, — окликнул ее кто-то. 

Арлетта вынырнула из воспоминаний. С ней поровнялся молоденький гвардеец с алой розой в руках. Некоторые фрейлины прикалывали такие к своим куафюрам или корсажу платья, но Арлетта считала себя выше пустого кокетства. 

— Вы ошиблись, — гвардеец чем-то походил на Арно, каким тот был еще до свадьбы. В груди заныло глупое сердце. Неужели она больше никогда не сможет спокойно смотреть на светловолосых мужчин с военной выправкой? 

— Разве? — тот белозубо улыбнулся. — Готов поклясться, что видел его у вас на плече, — Арлетта, будто зачарованная, позволила гвардейцу приложить алый венчик к муаровым складкам вверху рукава. — Разве он здесь не на своем месте? 

Следовало признать, что вкус у молодого человека определенно имелся. Арлетта покровительственно сощурилась. 

— И все же вы ошиблись. 

— Жаль, — гвардеец ничуть не смутился. — Тогда просто примите его в дар от меня. 

Он вложил цветок ей в ладонь, отвесил поклон и зашагал к своему посту. Все произошло очень быстро, так что Арлетта не успела отказаться или запротестовать, а потом делать это было уже поздно. В самом деле, не гнаться же за ним в туго зашнурованном корсете? Арлетта поднесла розу к лицу, наслаждаясь тонким ароматом. Красные лепестки еще не увяли, шипы на коротеньком стебле кто-то аккуратно обрезал. Не удивительно, что незнакомец решил, будто нашел именно ее цветок, — погруженная в раздумья, Арлетта здорово отстала от королевской свиты. Напоследок окинув взором старые платаны, она заметила, что гвардеец остановился на перекрестке аллей и, не таясь, рассматривает ее. Перехватив устремленный на себя взгляд, он сорвал с головы форменную шляпу и снова поклонился. Арлетта одобрительно хмыкнула. Гвардеец, выпрямившись, исчез за кустами сирени. Арлетта же продолжила свой путь, и на губах ее играла мечтательная улыбка. 

***

— Я бы хотела немного побыть в одиночестве, — произнесла Катарина перед белым гротом. 

Королеве никто не посмел возразить. Отметив, что ее самозваная дуэнья куда-то запропастилась, Катарина ступила под мраморный свод, который поддерживали оплетенные глицинией колонны. 

— Ваше Величество, если вам что-то понадобится, только позовите, — герцогиня Придд, как было заранее оговорено, встала на входе в рукотворную пещеру. 

— Разумеется, дорогая Ангелика, — отозвалась Катарина от пологих ступеней. 

Она сошла к чаше искусственного озерца. От любопытства фрейлин это место надежно защищали густые заросли девичьего винограда, противоположный берег обрамляла полукруглая стена с барельефами. Катарина села на скамью перед статуей широкоплечего найера, и в то же мгновение из-за виноградной арки появился Джастин. 

— Давно ты ждешь? — тихо спросила она. 

— Неважно, — Джастин поймал ее ладони и по очереди поцеловал их. — Тебя я готов ждать дни напролет. 

Катарина счастливо улыбнулась, обнимая его вокруг шеи. Джастин опустился на колени, чтобы ей не приходилось тянуться, накрыл ее губы, и она привычно доверилась воле вспыхнувшего в душе пламени. Всякий раз, когда Джастин смотрел на нее с остервенелым голодом в лиловых глазах, когда совершенно не приддовский, пухлый рот впивался в извлеченную из-под корсажа грудь, когда грубоватые руки прирожденного фехтовальщика задирали тяжелые юбки, Катарине казалось, что она попала в плен к безжалостному речному богу, который похитил ее для любовных утех. Воображать себя хрупкой человеческой женщиной во власти всесильного существа было хорошо до головокружения. Это помогало Катарине вырвать все возможное удовольствие из их коротких встреч. 

Они обошлись без прелюдий, поскольку оба были распалены предвкушением этой близости. Смертельный риск пьянил Катарину, кровь прилила к лону, руки жадно касались всего, до чего могли дотянуться. Ей нравилось ощущать под пальцами гладкую кожу и упругие мускулы — как же это отличалось от дряблого тела Фердинанда! Законный муж трясся над ней, как над античной вазой, боясь навредить или, не приведи Создатель, сделать больно. Любовник же будто наперед знал истинные желания Катарины — отдаться неистовой силе, которой будет плевать на ее показную скромность и королевский титул. 

Джастин нависал над ней, каштановые волосы мотались вперед-назад от каждого толчка, шитье камзола царапало напряженные соски, привнося острую нотку в лавину растущего наслаждения. Одна рука Джастина поддерживала Катарину под лопатками, другая закрывала ей рот, приглушая стоны. Катарина подавалась ему навстречу, упершись каблуками атласных туфель в край скамьи; парчовые юбки смялись, муслиновая сорочка терлась о нежную кожу бедра. Внизу живота все сильнее скручивалась раскаленная спираль, мышцы судорожно сжимались в исступленном желании удержать любимого мужчину внутри себя, пальцы вцепились в его каменно-твердые плечи. Интересно, как Джастин поведет себя, если она попробует для виду посопротивляться? Или попросит пощады? При мысли, что его, разгоряченного, сейчас не остановит никто и ничто, Катарина с придушенным криком забилась в сладком спазме. Несколько раз размашисто толкнувшись, Джастин обмяк. 

— Катари... — обессиленно выдохнул он. 

— Тебе лучше уйти, — она дрожащей рукой поправила корсаж. 

Они в последний раз поцеловались, и Джастин исчез среди виноградных лоз. Катарина позволила себе несколько мгновений немого блаженства, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, распласталась на плитах возле скамьи. 

— Ангелика, скорее идите сюда! Мне плохо! 

***

Распорядитель подал знак музыкантам, и павана сменилась подвижной кэналлеттой. Клавесины и лютни завели дикий мотив, лишь слегка облагороженный стараниями придворных композиторов. Фердинанд с извиняющейся улыбкой, которая говорила «я слишком стар для подобных кульбитов», отошел к дубовому креслу, оставив Катарину перед толпой нахальных юнцов. Арлетта нахмурилась. Порядочная жена последовала бы за мужем, чтобы не выпячивать перед всеми его немощь, но Катарина, потупив взор, приняла руку Росио. Конечно, Алва — не Придд, но даже на вкус Арлетты, отвыкшей от столичной утонченности, танец выглядел слишком смело. Мимо воли вспомнилось заносчивое лицо Алисы. Как она вздергивала носик, услышав, что некто хоть на волосок отступил от ее обожаемого этикета! Вот уж кто умел себя подать... Что ни говори, а графине Ариго по части королевского достоинства было далеко до урожденной принцессы Зильбершванфлоссе. 

Отвергнутый Придд подпирал колонну, буравя гневным взглядом своего соперника. И... что это? Не голубые ли бриллианты, которые совсем недавно сверкали на платье Катарины? Арлетта сощурилась, чтобы получше разглядеть воротник Придда. Любовь любовью, однако такое поведение выходило за рамки допустимого. И куда смотрят Вальтер с Ангеликой? Где же их фамильная чопорность? Покорилась жажде наживы? Арлетта решительно шагнула вперед, твердо намереваясь отчитать незадачливого кавалера, но тут ее позвал смутно знакомый голос: 

— Сударыня? 

Арлетта обернулась и едва не вскрикнула, на миг узнав в незнакомце Арно. Мираж быстро развеялся, оставив по себе щемящую боль. Перед ней стоял давешний гвардеец в черно-алом камзоле. Глупая! Такие цвета носит половина Эпинэ! Кого же ты вечно ждешь? Того, кто тебе нужен, давно нет. Нет! Пора с этим смириться. 

— Простите, я испугал вас, — темно-зеленые глаза смотрели с подлинным раскаянием. Наверное, парня часто дразнят Леворуким... 

— Ничего, — Арлетта постаралась улыбнуться. — Вы снова нашли мой цветок? 

— Нет, — он охотно поддержал вымученную шутку, — я хотел пригласить вас на танец, но сейчас вижу, что это будет неуместно. Вы очень бледны. Если это из-за меня, то позвольте мне хотя бы отчасти загладить свой проступок. А если не из-за меня — разрешите просто предложить вам вина. 

— Вина? — растерянно переспросила Арлетта. Она бездумно сравнивала этого мальчишку с высеченным в памяти портретом Арно и не могла остановиться. Чем-то похож овал лица, такой же нос, вьющиеся волосы, но подбородок совсем другой. А еще глаза... 

— Да, — он указал на нишу, где стояли подносы с напитками и фруктами. — Надеюсь, вы простите мою бестактность. Мы видимся уже второй раз, а я до сих пор не представился. Андре Креспен к вашим услугам. 

— Арлетта Савиньяк, — сами собой произнесли ее губы. 

— Я служу под началом вашего сына, — улыбнулся он совпадению, — а значит, позаботиться о вас — мой долг. Какое вино вы предпочитаете? 

— Пусть будет «Дурная кровь», — выбрала Арлетта. 

Вино прокатилось по языку, оставив привкус перезрелой вишни и терпкой смородины. Мальчишка был мил и ненавязчив, развлекая Арлетту непринужденной болтовней; в положенных местах она кивала и смеялась, в то время как мысли крутились вокруг Катарины и ее чересчур пылкого поклонника. Под такты аллеманды парочка воссоединилась, чуть ли не расцеловав друг дружку на глазах у всего двора. С этим определенно нужно было что-то делать. 

Только приехав, Арлетта на правах старой матушкиной подруги попыталась вразумить Катарину. Рассказала, что о ней уже ходят кривотолки, что своими капризами она подрывает репутацию супруга и будущих детей. Арлетта искренне считала Катарину неопытной, запутавшейся девочкой, которая попала в силки ловкого соблазнителя. Но после того как ее советы натолкнулись на стену полного отторжения, Арлетта поняла, что действовать следует более тонко. И более наглядно. 

***

— Девочка моя, не кажется ли тебе, что ваш роман с графом Васспардом чересчур затянулся? — плотный ковер на полу дворцовой капеллы полностью поглотил звуки шагов Штанцлера. 

Катарина подняла взгляд от молитвенника. Стену перед ней украшала огромная фреска, где святая Октавия в образе беззаботной пастушки мило беседовала с окружившими ее ангелами. Похоже, Катарине сейчас тоже предстоит разговор, и, судя по всему, куда менее приятный. 

— Почему вы решили затронуть эту тему в церкви? — неприветливо спросила она. 

— Церковь — место не лучше и не хуже других, — Штанцлер опустился на скамью рядом с ней. — К тому же, здесь нам не помешают. 

— Я полагаю, в обязанности кансилльера не входит забота о нравственном облике королевы, — холодно произнесла Катарина. 

— Вся в мать, да ниспошлет ей Создатель Рассветных Садов, — добродушно усмехнулся Штанцлер. — Та тоже жила лишь своим умом, сердилась, не желала никого слушать. Гордая Каро... Но даже ей однажды пришлось просить у меня помощи. Впрочем, ты лучше меня знаешь эту историю. 

Катарина проглотила готовую сорваться с языка отповедь. 

— Ты стала королевой, девочка моя, — продолжал Штанцлер тихо. — Как старый друг семьи, я счастлив за тебя. Но не думай, что королевам не писаны человеческие законы. Кое-какие правила для них еще более обязательны, чем для простых смертных. 

— Именно поэтому в народе и поныне распевают песенки о королеве Алисе и герцоге Эпинэ, — отпарировала Катарина. 

— Но ты ведь не хочешь повторить ее судьбу? — вкрадчиво спросил Штанцлер. — Жить затворницей в Тарнике с горсточкой вернейших дам, изо дня в день обсуждать с ними одни и те же темы, видеть своих детей лишь на собственных именинах? Хотя... — Штанцлер раскрыл глаза в притворном озарении, — погоди-ка, у тебя же нет детей. Значит, твоя участь может быть еще более печальной. Развод, ссылка в монастырь, а через полгода-год — немного болиголова в вечерней трапезе. Как тебе такой расклад? 

От обрисованной перспективы по спине Катарины пробежали мурашки. Впрочем, она ничем не выдала своего испуга, лишь сильнее выпрямилась и процедила: 

— Фердинанд никогда не разведется со мной. Он меня любит. 

— Фердинанд тебя любит, — многозначительно подтвердил Штанцлер, — но только как сладкое лекарство для своей гордости. Он отнюдь не дурак. Думаешь, ему приятно осознавать, что истинным королем Талига считают Сильвестра? Молодая жена — для него главное утешение, та отдушина, где он всегда будет первее своего кардинала. Каково же будет Фердинанду узнать, что даже здесь его обскакал безусый теньентик? 

— Фердинанд поверит мне, — произнесла Катарина с уверенностью, которой совсем не чувствовала. Слова Штанцлера проникли прямо в ее сердце, обнажив прежние страхи, до поры скрытые пеленой самонадеянности, и посеяв десяток новых. 

— А я думаю, Фердинанд поверит признаниям, которые граф Васспард (или, на крайний случай, его матушка) дадут в Багерлее, — жестко возразил Штанцлер. — Не смотри на меня так. Неверность королевы — дело государственной важности, из-за него пытать будут даже герцогского сынка. Знаешь, сколько в Талиге родов, по знатности и богатству не уступающих Ариго? На твое место моментально найдется сотня скромниц, не поднимающих глаз от вышивки. Сильвестру нужны законные наследники престола. Если кардинал решит, что ты ведешь себя неподобающе, он поспешит донести об этом Фердинанду. Ну а уж если я решу, что ты ведешь себя неподобающе... — Штанцлер умолк, предоставляя Катарине самой додумать все возможные последствия. 

Она сидела, стараясь держать на лице маску непробиваемого высокомерия, и отсчитывала удары пульса. Нужно успокоиться и подумать здраво. У любой ловушки есть выход. Не всегда честный, не всегда красивый, но есть! 

— Фердинанд поверит мне, — повторила Катарина. — Я скажу ему, что вы угрожали мне, пытались шантажировать фальшивыми дневниками, якобы принадлежавшими моей матери. 

— Зато Сильвестр поверит мне, — Штанцлер встал, давая понять, что разговор окончен. — В нашем случае, большего и не нужно. Поэтому, девочка моя, не гневи взрослых и поскорее распрощайся с графом Васспардом, — Штанцлер ступил в проход и, обернувшись, добавил: — А если уж тебе так хочется наставлять рога своему несчастному мужу, найди себе любовника, против которого Сильвестр окажется бессилен. 

***

Арлетта раскрыла чернильницу с вызолоченным оленем, обмакнула перо и задумалась. 

Первый миг творения, когда идея еще вызревает у писателя в мозгу, когда недооформившиеся сюжеты бродят, будто пузырьки воздуха в игристом вине, когда черты героев еще толком неясны, а декорации прячутся во мраке, был самым ответственным. Арлетта знала, что и как она хочет рассказать, но какие образы выбрать для новой притчи? Как подгадать, чтобы они были достаточно узнаваемы для придворной клики, а главное — для самой Катарины? Чтобы они не уязвили гордость, а послужили благородной цели? Чтобы помогли прозреть, а не затуманили взор яростью? 

Катарина... Юная и наивная. Но вместе с тем богатая, титулованная дама, способная вознести своего кавалера на невиданные высоты. Кем ее назвать? Пожалуй, какой-нибудь певчей птичкой с пригожим оперением. Но какой? Морискилла — это суетность и легкомыслие, голубка — чистота и непорочность, ласточка — непостоянство, да еще и намек на урготских герцогов. Что же, пусть Катарина будет малиновкой. Ведь сейчас важно показать не ее житейскую слепоту, а слабость перед чарами соблазнителя. 

А кто он? Джастин Придд. Изящный, прекрасно воспитанный, наделенный утонченными манерами. За ним тянется длинный шлейф любовных побед. Двуличный и расчетливый. Очевидно, здесь нужен хищник, причем такой, что будет нападать из засады, хитрить и притворяться. Лис? Нет, лис подошел бы для какого-нибудь Манрика. Леопард? Слишком благородное животное. К тому же зверь с герба Ариго может быть неправильно истолкован. А что, если сделать его простым котом? Пушистым и лиловоглазым. С мурлычущим голоском и остро заточенными когтями. 

Арлетта едва не хлопнула в ладоши от того, как удачно совместились два портрета. Теперь дело за Фердинандом — неповоротливым, сонным филином, у которого малиновка будет вымаливать милости для своего хвостатого друга. Арлетта вновь обмакнула перо в чернила и склонилась над чистым листом. 

_«Однажды весной в сад, окруженный серебристыми ирисами, мягкой поступью проник кот. Первым делом он посмотрелся в гладь пруда и смахнул с морды прилипшее воробьиное перышко...»_

***

— Ваше Величество, вы так бледны сегодня, — почтительно заметила Одетта Мэтьюс. — У вас нет аппетита? 

— Возможно, имеет смысл пригласить лекаря? — предложила Анна Рафиано. — Кто знает, вдруг Его Величество ожидает счастливая весть? 

— А ведь был еще тот обморок в парке, помните? — озабоченно добавила Урсула Колиньяр. — Признаки один к одному! 

— Я чудесно себя чувствую! — Катарина запихнула в рот слишком большой кусок засахаренной груши и сжала челюсти, борясь с мгновенно накатившей тошнотой. Под веками засвербело от слез, губы дрогнули, но Катарина волевым усилием загнала истерику поглубже. 

Она была беременна. Последние сомнения отпали неделю назад, когда у нее начались утренние недомогания. Катарина понимала, что должна ликовать: ребенок упрочит ее положение рядом с королем, а значит, «навозникам» будет гораздо сложнее протолкнуть на ее место свою креатуру. Это были доводы разума. 

«Каро, милая, где ты была?» 

«Я навещала Жермона в гвардейских казармах. Расси, ты не представляешь, как он похож на своего отца! Это просто поразительно...»

«Каро...»

«Молчи, Расси, молчи! Ты бы слышал, что мне сказал этот солдафон, генерал Понси! Мол, если бы он не знал о моей добродетели, то решил бы, что у Пьера Ариго только один сын! Ты можешь себе такое вообразить?»

«Как только он посмел!» 

«О Создатель, что взять со старика! Естественно я изобразила подобающую случаю оскорбленность, но, Расси, дальше так продолжаться не может! Ги уже сейчас слишком похож на тебя, а что будет потом? Какая судьба ждет нашего малютку Иорама? А Катари?»

«Каро, милая, мы ведь приняли меры предосторожности. Я никогда не показываюсь вместе с мальчиками на людях». 

«Но этого мало! Мало, ты понимаешь?!»

Мать и любимый ментор описательных наук ссорились, а семилетняя Катарина подслушивала под распахнутым окном родительской спальни. Из услышанного она ничего не поняла, но вечером, пожелав доброй ночи гувернантке, прилежно записала весь разговор в свой дневник с секретным замочком. В пятнадцать Катарина нашла среди старых вещей замызганную книжицу, которой некогда поверяла детские тайны, и решила их перечитать, а, долистав до роковой ссоры, ужаснулась. На смертном одре мать все подтвердила... 

Катарина методично пережевывала проклятую грушу, сглатывая медовый сок, который в горле смешивался с солоноватым привкусом непролитых слез. Ее ребенок от Джастина. Что, если это будет мальчик? Наследный принц, по странному совпадению похожий на графа Васспарда. То-то обхохочутся все придворные ызарги! На миг сердце затопила мстительная радость. Усадить на престол сына того, кого по-настоящему любишь, — разве это не предел материнских желаний? Но на смену радости сразу же пришла острая, гнетущая растерянность. Катарина не знала, как лучше поступить. Вернее, знала, но этот вариант ей совсем не нравился. 

***

После негромкого стука дверь, обитая черным бархатом, осторожно приоткрылась, в комнату заглянул Ли. Арлетта отодвинула незаконченное письмо к Бертраму и с улыбкой поднялась навстречу сыну. 

— Мама, — он церемонно поцеловал ей руку. 

— Ли, — она коснулась его лба благословляющим жестом. — Рада тебя видеть. Помнится, раньше ты и носа не казал во фрейлинское крыло, что же случилось теперь? 

— Меня кое-что беспокоит, мама, — напряженно произнес Ли. 

— И что же? — Арлетта усадила его на банкетку, сама опустилась рядом. 

Ли вперил взгляд в собственные колени, провел пальцами по ореховому подлокотнику, тяжело вздохнул. Арлетта с хорошо скрываемым изумлением следила за тем, как ее всегда такой собранный сын мнется, прежде чем заговорить. Определенно, стряслось что-то серьезное. Мелочь никогда не вывела бы Ли из равновесия. 

— Твой новый знакомый, — наконец сообщил он. 

— Мой новый знакомый? — переспросила Арлетта. — Тот милый мальчик, Андре Креспен? Но, позволь, чем он тебе не угодил? Разве он дурной человек? 

— Он игрок, — припечатал Ли, — очень азартный игрок. Стоит ему увидеть карты, и он забывает обо всем. Способен проиграть последнюю рубашку. 

— Не могу одобрить такое пристрастие, — протянула Арлетта. — Однако как это относится ко мне? Если ты думаешь, что он просит у меня денег на игру, ты ошибаешься. Я пока еще, хвала Создателю, не выжила из ума, чтобы осыпать золотом за симпатичную мордашку. 

— К Чужому золото! — глаза Ли запальчиво сверкнули. — Мама, о вас ходят слухи! 

— Какие слухи? — к осанке Арлетты сейчас не смогла бы придраться даже сама Алиса. 

— Что графиня Савиньяк на старости лет спуталась с гвардейцем, — с болью произнес Ли. — Пожалуйста, мама, я лишь повторяю чужие слова. 

Арлетта никогда не поднимала руку на сыновей, но сейчас она оказалась неприлично близка к тому, чтобы отхлестать старшего старшего по щекам. Она выпрямилась, гневно раздувая ноздри. 

— И ты пришел сюда, чтобы повторить мне эти гнусности? — ледяным тоном процедила Арлетта, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Может быть, ты еще хочешь спросить, не правдивы ли они часом? 

— Мама, — умоляюще проговорил Ли. 

— Нет уж, ты спроси, — ее голос задрожал, но Арлетта не зря была урожденной Рафиано — на ее ресницах не повисло ни единой капли. — Никогда в жизни я не думала, что собственный сын так меня оскорбит. Неужели, по-твоему, для меня в этом мире могут существовать мужчины после твоего отца? 

— Нет, мама, — покорно согласился Ли. 

— Тогда что же тебя так беспокоит? — уязвленно поинтересовалась Арлетта. 

— Мне не нравится, что твое имя смешивают с грязью, — ответил Ли. — Если бы это были мужчины, я бы вызвал их на дуэль. Но сплетничают женщины! 

— Те самые женщины, которые сводили меня сначала с Бертрамом, а потом с Карлосом и Росио? — пренебрежительно фыркнула Арлетта. — Те, у кого не хватает зубов или смелости, чтобы укусить, и которые лают издали? Ты их слушаешь? 

— Мама, — беспомощно повторил Ли. 

— Как знаешь, — Арлетта отвернулась и отошла к окну. 

— Я хочу послушать тебя, — Ли возник за ее спиной. — Расскажи, что вас связывает? О чем вы беседуете? 

— Об Иссерциале, — бросила Арлетта. — О политике. Об Эпинэ! Ли, он тянется ко мне, потому что его ровесницы глупы, как пробки. Но это не значит, что я как-либо поощряю его ухаживания. Между нами нет ничего предосудительного. 

— Мама, я прошу тебя прекратить это, — в до блеска натертом оконном стекле Арлетта видела, как Ли занес ладонь, чтобы пригладить ей волосы, но потом раздумал. — Я не могу смотреть, как он за тобой увивается. 

— Ты ревнуешь? — она резко обернулась, застав его врасплох. Их взгляды встретились, и скулы Ли предательски порозовели. 

***

Катарина толкнула заднюю дверцу часовни и вышла в монастырский садик. Порыв свежего ветерка обдал ее густым черемуховым запахом. Отпугнутая ладаном дурнота снова навалилась, желая выбить почву у нее из-под ног; кровь отлила от лица, голова закружилась. Катарина привалилась к каменным перилам, моля всех святых, чтобы ей хватило выдержки достойно перенести этот разговор. 

— Катари, — Джастин показался из-за живой изгороди. На его лице была написана робость вместе с с радостным волнением, какое бывает лишь у людей, что отчаянно боятся поверить в свалившееся счастье. 

Катарина молча позволила ему приблизиться, но когда Джастин потянулся к ней, шагнула в сторону, уходя от объятий. Он не обиделся, встал рядом, глядя на нее будто на ожившую икону. 

— Граф, я пригласила вас, чтобы избавить от опасных иллюзий, которые вы питаете на мой счет, — произнесла Катарина. Подражать высокомерному тону, каким мать отделывалась от нежелательных визитеров, было до странности легко. 

— Опасных иллюзий? — Джастин оторвал взор от ее пока еще плоского живота и растерянно улыбнулся, надеясь, что Катарина сейчас все объяснит. 

— Именно, — продолжила она, давя в себе жалость. — Видимо, я должна попросить прощения за то, что использовала вас и вашу матушку вслепую, но иначе в моих обстоятельствах действовать было нельзя. 

— Использовала? — Джастин побледнел, как будто вдруг получил пулю, но продолжал крепиться, делая вид, что все хорошо. 

— Видите ли, — холодно продолжила Катарина, — официально считаться любовником королевы — весьма опасно. Кардинальские шпионы повсюду, а сам Дорак спит и видит, как бы половчее оттеснить меня на вторые роли, развести нас с Фердинандом и женить его на иностранной принцессе. После одной детской болезни король остался бесплоден. Он сам мне об этом сказал в первую брачную ночь. Фердинанд хотел, чтобы наши дети были рождены от герцога Алва, но не хотел подвергать своего фаворита смертельному риску. Поэтому-то я предложила ему воспользоваться именем первого же дворянина, который дерзнет покуситься на мою честь, — голос Катарины зазвенел от праведного возмущения, которым она успела проникнуться за время своей тирады. — Им оказались вы! Будь моя воля, вы получили бы немедленный отпор, но любовь к Фердинанду заставила меня забыть о своей неприязни и ответить на ваши домогательства. 

Джастин отшатнулся, поднял руку, бессознательно желая не то закрыть лицо, не то схватиться за сердце, но уронил ее, так и не донеся до цели. Его губы несколько раз размыкались, но сразу же смыкались обратно, как будто он пытался прервать водопад жалящих слов, но никак не мог на это решиться. 

— Значит, это не мой ребенок? — слабо спросил он в воцарившейся тишине. 

— Перед нашими встречами я всегда пила ветропляску, — Катарина с такой силой вцепилась в перила, что сломала пару ногтей. 

— И ты никогда меня не любила, — так же слабо пробормотал Джастин, словно пытаясь уложить в голове это знание. 

— Вы верно меня поняли, — подтвердила Катарина. — Корона выражает вам свою признательность за преданную службу. Но лично я буду премного благодарна, если впредь вы перестанете докучать мне своим вниманием. 

— Я перестану, — глухо отозвался Джастин. — Ты больше не увидишь меня, Катари, — на миг правильные черты исказились, но он быстро овладел собой и медленно попятился. 

Когда Джастин спустился с крыльца, до Катарины донесся едва различимый шепот: «Ты больше никогда меня не увидишь». Она крупно вздрогнула и вернулась в часовню, где дала волю слезам. 

***

— Арлетта, молю вас, — Андре рухнул на колени, вперив в нее горячечный взор. — Скажите, что я могу хотя бы надеяться на вашу благосклонность. Быть может, я кажусь вам смешным, или чересчур высокопарным, или неприлично молодым... Мои чувства к вам — настоящие. Пожалуйста, не допустите, чтобы мой возраст обесценил их в ваших глазах! 

Арлетта застыла соляным столбом среди веточек сирени, которые несчастный влюбленный швырнул к ее ногам. По просьбе матери Ли перевел Андре в личную охрану королевы, поэтому тот сопровождал выезд Ее Величества в аббатство Святой Октавии. Пока Катарина молилась, дамы беседовали со здешними монахинями, кто-то бродил по парку, кто-то осматривал возведенные еще в Кабитэле постройки. Арлетта нашла укромный закуток, откуда виднелся берег Данара, но ее уединение нарушил Андре. 

— Пожалуйста, поднимитесь, — о Создатель, как же давно ей в последний раз признавались в любви! После гибели Арно Арлетта похоронила себя за стенами Савиньяка, вычеркнула из жизни любые напоминания, что она женщина, забыла, что она способна кому-то всерьез нравиться. Поэтому, как теперь вести себя с Андре, она решительно не представляла. 

— Я не встану, пока вы не ответите, — мальчишка отчаянно храбрился, хотя мечущийся взгляд выдавал все его страхи. 

— Андре, это невозможно... мой муж... — Арлетта запиналась, точно глупая школярка, — мой муж... вы должны понять... 

— Графиня, мы вас обыскались, — совершенно бесшумно на дорожке появилась Лора Фарнэби. — Ее Величество уже в карете. Ждем только вас. 

Арлетта мысленно повторила несколько слов, не предназначенных для женских ушей. Черные глазки маркизы Фарнэби запечатлели мельчайшие подробности открывшейся сцены, на тонких губах змеилась ехидная усмешка, а острый язычок наверняка уже выбирал выражения, в коих поведает об увиденном свету. Пока Арлетта соображала, что ей предпринять, Лора Фарнэби развернулась на каблуках и чуть ли не бегом припустила к монастырскому двору. Арлетта, напоследок бросив укоризненный взгляд на Андре, устремилась за ней. 

Она безнадежно опоздала. Когда Арлетта поднялась на нижнюю ступеньку приставной лесенки, Лора Фарнэби уже пересказывала новость на ухо Катарине. Та казалась чем-то угнетенной, прижимала платок к покрасневшим глазам и внешне никак не реагировала на историю. Уповая на то, что безразличие Катарины остудит пыл маркизы, Арлетта села, лакей захлопнул за ней дверцу, и процессия тронулась в Ружский дворец. 

— Милая Лора, — произнесла Катарина, когда они проехали грандиозную арку главного входа. 

— Да, Ваше Величество, — с готовностью отозвалась та. 

— Между страниц своего молитвенника я нашла заложенный листок, — продолжила Катарина. — Я не стала его читать из боязни, что там может быть нечто неподобающее. 

— Очень мудрое решение, Ваше Величество. Оно делает вам честь, — Лора Фарнэби одобрительно кивнула. 

— Не могли бы вы проглядеть его, и, если там нет ничего дурного, прочесть написанное вслух? — Катарина протянула сложенную вчетверо бумагу. 

— Разумеется, Ваше Величество, — Лора бережно приняла листок. 

Арлетта наперед знала, какие слова сейчас услышит. Ведь это она ранним утром подложила Катарине свою притчу. Лора Фарнэби развернула листок и принялась читать. 

_— «...Некоторые просьбы кота приходились малиновке не по душе, но стоило ему посмотреть на нее своими зелеными глазами, как ее сердце таяло, и она мгновенно все выполняла...»_

— Какими глазами, простите? — переспросила Ангелика Придд. 

— Зелеными, — повторила Лора Фарнэби. 

— Как у Леворукого, — мечтательно вздохнула Иоланта Манрик. 

Дамы многозначительно переглянулись. 

Карету заполнил заливистый смех.


End file.
